Trois petites choses
by la vague folle
Summary: "Je ne te demande que trois petites choses Ace, juste trois petites choses." C'est l'histoire de ace se rappelant une fille, à la bataille de Marineford.


**Voici un One shoot pour l'anniv d'une amie: Mlleminute!**

**en espérant que cela vous plaira! la vague folle**

* * *

Trois petites choses

D'ici je peux tous les voir, tous mes amis qui se battent pour moi. Qu'ai-je fait mon dieux, qu'ai je fais? Et je repense à cette fille, que je n'ai pas vu depuis un an. Ou est-elle donc? Pourquoi je pense à elle? Je me rappelle notre première rencontre.

* * *

_« hey, Marco, Il y a une fille sur la plage là-bas! Hurlais-je_

_-ben t'as de bon yeux pour voir ça toi! »_

_Je sautais sur mon petit bateau, et partis en direction de l'île._

_Arrivé là-bas, je regardais la forme sur le sable, et vu que j'avais raison._

_Une fille était là, allongé sur le sable. Elle était plutôt petite, ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient au visage,et étaient recouverts de sable. D'une jolie couleur blé, ils se mariaient bien avec sa peau rosée. Elle avait les traits tirés, le visage creusé, et le souffle court._

_Je m'approchais d'elle et la prit dans mes bras, son petit corps tout frêle qui semblait si fragile et doucement je l'avais ramené au bateau._

_La-bas, les médecins l'avaient soignée._

_Ce n'est que quelque jours plus tard qu'elle se réveilla._

_Je crois bien que ce jour là, j'ai entendu le cri le plus strident qui puisse exister!_

_Je me suis alors pécipiter vers l'infirmerie mais mon ami m'a retenu._

_« Laisse Ace, les médecins sauront s'en charger, ça... »_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille sortait en trombe sur le pont._

_« Sauront quoi? Lançais-je ironiquement_

_-rien... »_

_« Alors la gamine, réveillée?_

_-chuis pas une gamine! » Avait crié intéressée._

_Je m'étais approché d'elle, mais d'un mouvement rapide, vif et précis, elle m'avait envoyé son pied dans la tête. Enfin pas vraiment vu que je l'avais attraper avec ma main droite un peu maladroitement._

_Ainsi elle était immobilisé. Enfin je croyais._

_Soudain, elle s'était penchée, son petit pied toujours dans ma main, avait posé les siennes au sol, et avait effectuée une rotation m'envoyant sa jambe libre dans la cuisse, vu qu'elle était trop petite pour atteindre mon ventre. Je lâchais son autre pied, après m'être lamentablement écrasé par terre._

_Marco riait, et les autres étaient étonné._

_La petite rescapée, quant à elle, était monté se réfugier dans les voiles du navire._

* * *

_Tel un petit ouistiti._

Oui exactement, un petit ouistiti, comme Luffy.

En parlant de lui, je vis un bateau tomber du ciel.

Au non, pas lui! Mais pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur moi?

Et elle qui n'étais toujours pas la.

Je regardais l'océan. C'est drôle, cela me faisait penser à ses yeux. Et à la robe qu'elle portait tout le temps aussi. Une jolie robe bleu clair à poids blancs.

Elle avait une jolie poitrine aussi. Pas que je regardais ça souvent, mais la sienne était particulièrement belle. Ni trop grande, Ni trop petite, juste ce qui allait avec son petit corps de fée.

Je me rappelais de notre premier fou rire!

* * *

_"petit Ouistiti"_

_J'avais beau l'appeler, elle ne répondait pas._

_Je cherchais Marco du regard, et quand celui-ci me vit, il comprit et s'envola._

_Je le revis un peu plus tard, avec le petit singe dans son bec, se débattant et hurlant._

_Il la déposa sur le sol, et quand elle me vit, elle se raidit et cacha sa tête en poussant un petit cri._

_"Je suis si moche que ça? demandais-je peiné._

_-Non mais tu es un pirate..._

_-oui et?_

_-Ben tu es plus fort que moi..._

_-oui et?_

_-Ben je j'ai tapé..._

_-oui et?_

_-ben tu vas me tuer non?"_

_Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil, et je crois que je devais vraiment avoir l'air débile._

_Puis je partit dans un fou rire, ainsi que Marco et mes compagnons qui avaient assister à la scène._

_La jeune fille quand à elle était terrorisée. Je m'approchais d'elle._

_"hé, je te veux pas de mal! Et puis franchement t'es pas maline, si tu as peur ne t'attaque pas à plus fort que toi!"_

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, et elle murmura._

_"Pas con..."_

_Et nous sommes partis dans un immense fou rire._

* * *

Mais pourquoi je pensais à elle? Tous mes amis, ma famille, mon équipage était là et se battait pour moi.

ah bah non, pas tous justement. Elle n'était toujours pas là!

Je me souvenais, que après ce fou rire on avait fait une fête pour son entrée dans l'équipage.

Elle avait réussi, si on omettait qu'elle ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool

* * *

_"Yahoooooooooooooooooooo, je vole" hurlais-t-elle à tue tête une bouteille de rhum à la main._

_"mais qui à donné à boire à la gamine? s'énerva Marco_

_-mais mon fruit chériiiiiiiiiiii, je suis pas une gamiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" cria-t-elle en rigolant._

_Une veine apparu sur la tempe du blond._

_"Ace! occcupe toi d'elle!"_

_Elle était sur la table, dansait en faisant onduler son bassin d'une danse ridicule. De plus elle avait enlevé son t-shirt prétextant qu'elle avait trop chaud. Son petit nez était rouge._

_Je la pris par les bras, mais elle se débattit._

_"Au lit maintenant petite chose, tu es complètement saoule!"_

_Elle avait gonflé les joues, montrant son mécontentement, et était repartie. C'est donc de force que j'avais du l'enlevé de la fête, sous ses cris et protestations._

* * *

Luffy. Il avait réussi! Il était là, devant moi, et sort la clef. Il l'avait prédit,qu'il viendrait me sauver. D'ailleurs, elle aussi elle prédisait des choses...

* * *

_"Marco, je peux parler à Barbe-Blanche? avait-elle un jour demandé._

_-Hein? Pourquoi?_

_-Je besoin de lui dire quelque chose d'important!"_

_Alors, Marco et moi on l'avait accompagné._

_Une fois dans la cabine de notre grand Capitaine, la jeune fille s'avança._

_"père, commença-t-elle, Je dois vous prévenir, qu'un jour, je ne sais pas quand, je disparaîtrais._

_-Comment peux tu en être sûre? Et pourquoi?_

_-Je l'ai rêvé._

_-Ce n'est pas un rêve qui va décider petite._

_-Quand j'étais petite, j'ai rêvé que mes parents mouraient. Ont les a assassinés. Quand j'avais dix ans, j'ai rêvé qu'un tenriubito viendrait. Il a emmené ma meilleure amie. Quand j'avais 15 ans, j'ai rêvé que mes deux frères tomberaient malade. Ils sont toujours à l'hôpital. Quand j'avais 17 ans, j'ai rêvé que je m'échouerait sur une île. Ace m'a sauver. Hier, j'ai rêvé que je reverrais mes frères dans moins d'un an. Ils sont malades, c'est forcément moi qui irait à leur rencontre. Je ne sais ni comment ni quand."_

_Après cette longue tirade, nous sommes restés silencieux. Puis Notre père déclara:_

_"Sache que tu es ma fille. Si tu quittes le bateau, cela ne veut pas dire que tu quittes l'équipage!" _

_Ce jour là, elle avait pleuré. De joie, elle avait pleuré._

* * *

On tombait. J'étais enfin libre. Je commençais à me battre en coordination avec Luffy. Les coups s'enchaînent, mais nous sommes frères, synchronisés.

Cela me rappelle sa méthode de combat. Surtout le jour ou je lui avait demandé ce que c'était.

* * *

_"hey! Petit ouistiti, dis moi, c'est quoi tes techniques? Elles sont cool!_

_-Hein? Me techniques? comment ça?_

_-Ben tu sais le coup de la toupie,commet tu as appris à te battre?_

_-En fait, après la mort de mes parents, J'ai découvert qu'ils étaient riches. Et comme mes frères se faisaient harceler par des voyous, j'ai décidé de faire du Karaté, en plus de la gym que je pratiquai déjà. Mélange les deux et ça donne ça!"_

_Elle avait les yeux pétillants quand elle parlait de ses frères. Elle était jolie comme ça._

* * *

Elle n'est toujours pas là. En même temps, je n'ai rien fait de ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle m'avait demandé trois choses. Trois toutes petites choses. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je ne l'ai pas écoutée. Je sens les larme salées de mon frère sur mon dos. Salées comme la mer, salées comme ses lèvres.

J'aurais tant voulu la revoir avant de mourir.

* * *

_"hey petit singe, pourquoi es-tu toute seule? Viens faire la fête avec nous!_"

_Elle tourna la tête. Elle pleurait._

_"Mais... Mais... Mais arrête de pleurer! qu'est ce qui se passe?" J'étais tout retourné de voir ses larmes, je voulais que cela s'arrête!_

_Alors, j'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle_

_"Raconte moi, de quoi as tu rêvé?_

_-Ace, c'est pour ce soir, je partirai ce soir._

_-Mais..."_

_Elle posa son doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire._

_Puis elle plongea ses jolis yeux bleus dans les miens._

_"Ace, avant que je ne parte, j'ai trois choses à faire._

_La première est de te demander trois choses Ace, trois petites choses. J'ai encore rêvé. La première, renvois teach avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si tu ne le fais pas, ne cherche pas à venger Tatch. Et si tu oublies, ne réponds pas aux provocations._

_La deuxième chose que je vais faire, est de te remettre ceci."_

_Elle sortit alors un petit coquillage bleu. Un simple coquillage._

_"Si jamais tu n'écoutes pas mes recommandations, alors dis mon nom dans ce coquillage._

_-Mais je ..._

_-Et voici le dernière chose à faire" dit-elle en me coupant._

_Elle me prit le visage entre ses petites mains, et m'embrassa. Un baiser fugace._

_Elle recula, le visage en feu, et je lui prit le visage à son tour,et l'embrassais._

_"Je t'aime Ace._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime."_

_Puis un vent fort se leva, et elle commença à s'envoler._

_Je me rappelais alors de quelque chose._

_"Attends, tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom!"_

_Elle m'offrit un dernier sourire, et disparut, me laissant seul._

* * *

Voila, je suis en train de mourir, son coquillage dans la mais, sans avoir pu la revoir, sans avoir connu son nom. Et soudain, comme un déclic, je murmurais.

"Tu t'appelles Yume. Yume Saru."

Mon souffle se perd dans l'objet bleu, je ferme les yeux et souris.

Je meure.

J'entends les cris de Luffy, J'entends le vent, J'entends les pleurs de mes camarades, j'entends mon nom. C'est sa voix.

Et je sens des mains sur mon dos, deux petites mains chaude. Je sens la vie qui revient en moi, je sens mon cœur qui se remet à battre, je sens que l'on me relève, je sens deux tout petits bras qui me serrent. Et je sens sa chevelure qui me picote le coup.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je vois une magnifiques tignasse blonde autour de moi, je vois le sourire de mes amis, je vois la rage des marines impuissants et je la vois, elle. Elle est là, me serrant dans ses bras. Toujours aussi petite, sa tête sur mon torse.

Alors je me relève, je les embarque, elle et mon frè coure vers le navire, et tout le monde me suis.

Et une fois sur le bateau, loin dur la mer, tous sains et saufs, ensemble, je murmure dans son oreille.

"Merci, mon petit Ouistiti"

OoOoOoO

"Yumeeeeeee? Ou es-tu?

-Je crois qu'elle est encore là haut, me dit Marco.

-Quel mat?

-Au milieu."

Je montais rapidement l'échelle, et la trouvais comme toujours, entre les voiles et les cordages, tout la haut sur le plus grand mat du bateau.

"Regarde, dis-je en lui tendant le journal, Mon petit frère reviens sur scène!" Elle tourna la tête et me souris.

Je m'assis à coté d'elle, on regardait la mer, l'un à côté de l'autre.

"Dis, je me posais cette question depuis longtemps, mais, comment tu m'as sauvé?

-J'avais rêvé,mais pas comme d'habitude. Car là, j'avais le choix.

-Comment ça?

-Je t'ai vu mourir, et je me suis brusquement réveillée. Puis, je me suis rendormie, et je t'ai vu vivre. Alors, pendant un an j'ai cherché la solution, et je l'ai trouvée. J'ai mangé le fruit de la guérison, et j'ai pu vous sauver, tous les trois.

-Tous les trois?

-Toi, et mes deux petits frères."

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je posais ma main sur sa taille.

Et dans le silence de la nuit, elle murmura.

"Il faudra lui trouver un prénom."

FIN

* * *

alors, ça vous a plus? c'est mon premier os, merci de me dire ce qui va ou pas!


End file.
